Seeing Things Clearly
by Clarobell
Summary: Just because he can't see them anymore, it doesn't mean he's any different from the man he used to be. What can Vegeta do to prove himself to those around him? Why do they keep treating him different? Nothing's changed! Ch 10 up! COMPLETE!
1. Nothing's Different

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Discalimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 1: Nothing's Different**

**Hey people, sorry to start another fic before finishing my others, but I had to get this idea onto paper before I lost it and here it is! Hope you like!**

Vegeta blinked slowly as Bulma moved around the room, rearranging the furniture along the walls and making sure the floor was clear. His eyes followed her movements guided by the sounds, but it was pointless really. After all, he couldn't see her.

A soft sigh escaped his lips and he bowed his head ever so slightly, his eyes moving to the carpeted floor. Anyone who didn't know him would have ignored the small gesture, but Bulma new better. She had studied Vegeta for years; His actions, body language, tone of voice, anything that would give away a hint of what he was feeling.

Her eyes turned glassy and a lump grew in her throat, constricting it and making it hard not to express what she was feeling vocally with the sobs that so desperately wanted to escape. He was looking straight at her a moment ago, but she knew. She knew he couldn't actually see her.

Maybe he was trying to make it easier on her, letting her believe he was watching her rearrange the furniture so it would be easier for him to get around, or maybe it was for his own benefit, but whatever the reason, Bulma wasn't about to complain. Vegeta's body language was screaming tension. She knew he was angry, at the world or at himself she didn't know, but what she did was that he needed her now more than ever, and she was planning on being there for him every step of the way.

"Vegeta?" she called softly

"Mm?" he replied, never taking his glaring eyes from the carpeted floor

"Do you need anything?"

"Nothing I can't get myself!" was the sharp reply

Bulma sighed and moved to sit beside her husband on the sofa. Since he had lost his vision, Vegeta had been adamant that things could remain normal, and whenever he was offered help in anything he wouldn't regularly need it in, such as preparing a meal or going to the toilet, he would lose his temper and snap.

Bulma knew he didn't mean it though. This was just his way of venting off the frustration that was building.

Vegeta leaned ever so slightly toward his mate and rubbed his cheek against the top of her head where she had rested it on his shoulder. He could sense that she was upset and feel as the hot tears fell onto his shoulder. Bulma smiled at the action despite her tears. It was the small gestures and the little bursts of affection like just then that she truly cherished with Vegeta, it was how he let her know that he cared.

"Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"A sandwich would be nice"

"Great!" Bulma shouted, jumping out of her seat in enthusiasm, but quickly clearing her throat and brushing down her clothes to try and cover it up.

Vegeta let a small chuckle escape. Though he couldn't see her actions or the faint blush rising in her cheeks, he could her the rustle and feel the heat radiating from her. After all, all of his other senses were intact and working fine. Maybe things would be okay after all.

Trunks watched in mild fascination as Bulma practically ran into the kitchen with a grin on her face. A small smile lit his features as he watched her race around the room preparing his father's favourite sandwich.

"Why so happy?" he asked

"Your father actually smiled Trunks!" Bulma tried to whisper, but found it hard with the little bit of excitement bubbling inside of her "He hasn't so much as smirked since he lost his sight and he just laughed!"

"So what's the deal with the sandwich?" Trunks asked happily, his mothers joy spreading to him

"He _asked _for it!" she stated

"No way!" Trunks replied

"Actually I did" Vegeta said calmly from the doorway causing both trunks and Bulma to spin around "Bulma, is there something you're not telling me?"

"Huh?" Bulma replied dumbly "I don't know what you mean"

"Well, I can sense the majority, if not all of the Z Warriors heading in this direction" Vegeta stated with a frown. Bulma could tell he was nervous about them finding he had lost his vision "Did you arrange another one of those ridiculous reunions?"

"No" Bulma replied honestly "Mum!"

"Yes dear?" was the faint reply from elsewhere in the house

"Did you invite my friends over?"

"Yes dear!" Bunny shouted "It's been such a long time since you had one of your little reunions I thought I'd arrange one!"

Bulma sighed and Trunks frowned. Vegeta scowled not long after creating the happiest family portrait you've ever seen.

Another few seconds passed before Vegeta moved to walk out o the room and almost walked into the wall, but stopped mere millimetres from contact. Bulma and Trunks sighed in relief causing Vegeta to growl slightly, but he said no more and left the room making his way to the bedroom.

"Trunks" Bulma ordered "Use your Super Saiyan abilities to get the house tidy _fast _– I'll wake up Bura and get her ready"

"Right" Trunks nodded "Who gets the pleasant duty of dragging dad out of his room"

"I don't think we'll bother sweetheart" Bulma sighed "After all, things are different now … I don't think … I don't think your father wants them to see him just yet"

"He's going to have to face them sometime mum" Trunks protested, trying to keep and angry tone from his voice "I think it would be better if he told them as a group so that then he wouldn't have to repeat himself – you know how much he hates to admit any kind of weakness, and I think that being blind can be classed as a bit of a weakness!"

"Trunks!" Bulma snapped "Don't say things like that! He might hear you!"

"I want him to hear me!" Trunks snapped back

"Do you really?" Vegeta's rough voice spoke quietly from the door "Then tell me boy – what is it you want me to hear?"

Trunks froze as the voice of his father hit his ears. All of his anger vanished in a second and was quickly replaced by a sense of panic and fear. That was when he realised. It didn't matter that Vegeta couldn't see him – he was still afraid of him. Afraid of being caught doing something naughty or afraid of doing something that would displease him, to Trunks his father hadn't changed at all.

It might sound childish for a teenager to say he's afraid of such things, but Trunks didn't really care, it was the way things had always been. He turned around cautiously and faced his fathers glaring eyes. He was amazed to find them piercing into his own and for a split second thought that maybe his fathers loss of vision had only been a dream, but his mind soon snapped back to reality when Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously in his direction.

"I don't hear anything" the Saiyan prince stated

Trunks stayed silent and Bulma glanced nervously between the two. Before another word could be spoken Trunks turned to his father and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry for disrespecting you father" he spoke, loudly and clearly

Vegeta smirked and walked passed trunks ruffling his hair as he did so.

"I wondered how long it would take you to realise boy"

"I can't believe it took me this long"

"Realise what?" Bulma asked quietly "I don't get it"

"Realise that just because he can't see, it doesn't mean he's any less dangerous or any different" Trunks replied "Nothing's different mum"

"I see" Bulma said, deep in thought before a small smile crept onto her face.

She looked at Vegeta who had grabbed and apple or two and was now making his way out the door.

"So can I presume you _will _be joining us?" Bulma asked

"Like I said" Vegeta stated "Nothings changed"

"So that's a yes?"

"That would be a no"

"What!" Bulma shouted "Why?"

"Did I _used _to come to your stupid reunions without a fight?"

"So is it a fight you want?"

"Hn"

Trunks laughed as his father walked out of the room with Bulma hot on his heels. Maybe things would be okay after all.

**So how was it? I know it's different from my usual fics, but was it okay? More chapters are to come if it's liked.**

**Until Next Time**

**Clarobell**


	2. Breaking The News

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Discalimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 2: Breaking the News**

**Well, I'm back with chapter 2! Thanks for the reviews, they're especially appreciated when trying something new!**

**Now without further ado**

**On With the Fic!**

The Z Warriors had arrived quickly within 10 minutes of each other and soon the reunion was in full swing. After much fuss and tears, Bra was dressed and ready, sitting in her baby pen with 2 year old Pan. She wasn't too happy about it though, being a full year older than Pan, she deserved to stay out with the adults, but after a few words from her daddy and promises of ice-cream later from her big brother, she settled down.

Trunks and Goten were sparring in the spacious area and some of the Z Warriors gathered round to watch the 13 & 12 year old duke it out, but for the most part, the atmosphere was calm.

Goku had been watching Vegeta for a while now, who had been sat under his 'usual tree' since before he had even arrived. Goku had ignored it at first, it wasn't unusual for the Prince to keep his distance. Even after spending so much time on Earth, he still wasn't completely comfortable around the Z Warriors, but this time it was different,

It previous reunions Goku had always tried to coax Vegeta into joining the group, but Vegeta's response had been identical every time – automatic really. Goku suspected it was the princely mannerisms drummed into him as a child, for on normal circumstances, Vegeta would never _politely _decline Goku's offer, yet whenever Goku offered, he returned with the same response.

"_No thank you Kakarot, I would rather observe the activities from the sidelines"_

Goku smiled at the memory. He had been shocked into silence the frst time the Prince had said that to him in a monotonous voice, but as he continued to watch him he couldn't help but think something was wrong.

Even though Vegeta never tried to join in the games or conversations he would always watch and sometimes even smile at the things going on around him. Sometimes he would catch some ones eyes and they would stare for what seemed like forever, particularly with Goku speak a thousand words with one glance, but today Vegeta was sat under his usual tree with his eyes closed. Not once since Goku had arrived and he was one of the first to, had he seen the Prince even attempt to lift and eyelid. His brow furrowed in thought at what could be wrong until a gentle tap on the shoulder shook him out of his reverie.

"Huh?" Goku asked dumbly, turning around "Oh, hi Bulma!"

"Hi Goku" Bulma greeted "Anything wrong?"

"Actually, that's what I wanted to ask you" Goku stated "Is anything wrong with Vegeta? He seems different today"

"Not different Goku" Bulma replied quietly

Goku cocked his head to the side trying to decipher the look in Bulma's eyes and the cryptic clue she had given him. His voice was hushed as he spoke his next words.

"So something is wrong?"

"I think that you should ask Vegeta" Bulma said quietly with a sad smile "I think he wanted you to find out first anyway"

"Find out what?" Goku asked

"Ask Vegeta"

Bulma turned around and made her way back to the group as Goku's eyes fell back to the lone figure resting under the tree not too far away. He took a deep breath to quell the feeling of dread rising within him and took one step and then another towards the tree.

After what seemed like eternity, Goku finally reached the floor of the tree where his Prince was sat.

"You might want to take a seat Kakarot" Vegeta spoke

Goku nodded even though he knew Vegeta couldn't see it with his eyes closed and sat nearby, but not to close so that he would be disturbing Vegeta's personal space.

"Is there anything wrong Vegeta?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Well are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Only if you promise me something first"

"Okay then"

"Don't agree to promise something if you don't know what it is first idiot!"

"Hehe … sorry … what is it?"

"I want you to promise that if I am ever unable to protect my family, you will do so for me"

"Sure Vegeta, you know-"

"I want you to swear Kakarot … I want you to _really _mean it"

Goku's mannerisms suddenly turned very serious and though the Prince's eyes were closed he still stared straight at them.

"I promise you Vegeta"

The Prince sighed and allowed a small smile to touch his lips.

"I knew you would"

"Don't you want to look back into my eyes to make sure I mean it Vegeta?"

"I wish I could"

"Vegeta? What's wrong?"

"I really wish I could Kakarot" Vegeta whispered opening his eyes

Goku gasped backing up and falling backwards, which attracted the attention of a few of the Z Warriors.

"V-Vegeta?"

"I know Kakarot"

"But how?"

"I'll explain it soon, just calm down Kakarot, there is nothing you can do, we have already summoned Shenron and as with the life giving wish, the dragon cannot grant me my sight due to the loss of it by natural causes"

"W-What?"

"I am never going to see again Kakarot"

Piccolo stood up from where he had been sat on the ground and turned to the duo who were now being watched by the majority of the Z warriors.

"What!" he shouted "You can't be serious!"

Vegeta turned in the direction that he had heard the proclamation and Piccolo silenced. Goku shook his head in disbelief, still unable to accept the fact that this had happened.

"What's going on?" Tien asked heatedly, suspecting that an enemy was the cause of the tension.

"Relax Tien" Bulma said quietly "There's nothing wrong Vegeta just has something he has to tell you – if you all come in from the garden area into the living room, I'm sure it will be easier"

The Z warriors complied, slowly shuffling inside, every now and then shifting their eyes between Vegeta, Bulma and each other. Whatever they were about to be told, it had to be bad. The tension in the air was so thick you couldn't cut it with a chainsaw.

After all of the Z Warriors were gone, Goku stood up and extended his hand to Vegeta, who was still sitting down, but Vegeta hit the offered hand away, preferring to stand on his own.

"Just because I can't see you Kakarot, doesn't mean anything's different"

"But Vegeta-"

"Do I make myself clear?"

"You can't expect everything to be the same Vegeta!"

"Shut up Kakarot!"

"You have to accept it!"

"Goku!"

Goku spun around only to find Chichi standing before him.

"What's wrong Chichi?" Goku asked "What did I do?"

"You shouldn't be shouting at Vegeta!"

"But you _hate_ Vegeta!"

"Well now it's different – as decent human beings, we are obliged to treat people that are crippled such as Vegeta with respect"

Vegeta growled dangerously trying to control his temper.

"Whether I am _crippled_ as you call it, or not, I should be treated with respect" Vegeta ground out "And for your information, Kakarot is _not _a human being so can shout at me whenever he wishes"

"But Vegeta-"

"However, if he should feel like doing so, he should be first warned that an action towards myself such as shouting will be taken as highly offensive and I will _pummel _you into the ground – understood?"

Goku listened to Vegeta's words, processing what he said, why he said it and how he said it before breaking into a smile and slipping a hand behind his head, forming the trademark Son grin.

"Got it Vegeta!" he grinned "Feel up for a spar later?"

"Hmm?" Vegeta replied "Sure, why not … never did use my eyes much in our fights other than to taunt you anyway"

"I think we should go in now" Goku smiled, giving Vegeta a gentle nudge towards the door, subtly giving him a hint in which direction to go. Vegeta spiked his ki slightly in a silent thank you and headed inside. Goku followed, leaving Chichi behind to gape into space.


	3. Silence and Panic

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 3: Silence and Panic**

**Thank you to those who reviewed. It really means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**On With the Fic!**

All eyes turned to the door as Vegeta and Goku stepped through it. Vegeta's eyes were once again closed as he walked to sit with Bulma, arms folded across his chest as normal. Everything seemed okay, so what was the problem?

The room fell silent and some of the Warriors fidgeted in discomfort. Goku sighed and Vegeta turned to Bulma, opening his eyes, with his back to the Z Warriors.

"How did she know?" he asked his mate

"What?"

"How did Chichi know?"

"I … I told her"

"I thought you were going to leave this to me"

"I'm sorry Vegeta, I just-"

"You just didn't think?"

"Yeah"

Vegeta sighed, and turned to the Z Warriors, glancing at each of them individually before sitting back down again. Due to his Saiyan body, there was no physical sign of blindness, the only way you would be able to tell was if you could see the difference in the Prince's eyes when he looked at you.

Whereas before they were sharp and precise, now they were slightly unfocused and seemed almost dead. Goku and Piccolo had noticed straight away when Vegeta had looked at them because they both had the privilege of sharing one of Vegeta's silent conversations during a reunion.

"So are you going to tell us why were here or not?" asked Tien with a slight edge of agitation to his voice

Vegeta looked straight at the Z Warriors but nothing was said.

"Um … Mr Vegeta?" Goten called "Are you okay? You look kind of fuzzy"

"Fuzzy?" Vegeta asked sceptically

"I think he means dazed Vegeta" Gohan explained "You're eyes are kind of unfocused … are you sick?"

"Not exactly" Vegeta replied, turning away to hide a faint blush. He was still embarrassed when people noticed, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" Tien asked impatiently

"I mean there is something wrong with me, but it doesn't exactly hinder my health"

"Then what's the problem man?" Yamcha asked "Just spit it out so we can get on with the party!"

Vegeta growled angrily, though he new the scarred man meant no harm, after all, he _was _pussyfooting around the issue. With a sigh the Prince moved to sit down, and that's when it happened.

He fell.

Vegeta blinked in surprise as he hit the floor, completely forgetting hat Bulma had rearranged the furniture. He could hear a few snickers around the room and tried to hide the blush creeping on his cheeks. Soon his whole face was red with embarrassment and the Z Warriors were all laughing. All except those who knew.

"I … I never thought … I'd see the day!" Krillen giggled, struggling for breath "That Vegeta would … do something … as stupid as that!"

Vegeta huffed and stood up, turning around and walked forward only to smash into the wall and stumble back again. The Z Warrior by now were in fits of laughter, but Vegeta wasn't finding it so funny.

He reached forward rubbing his hands against the wall in a futile attempt to find out where he was.

"Bulma!" he called out in a voice that sounded almost panicked "Where?"

"Your by the left wall, about arms length from the door Vegeta"

The prince felt his way along the wall and all of the Z Warriors silenced, watching in confusion. Vegeta sighed as he felt the familiar gap that was the door and turned around to lean against the wall with his eyes closed.

"You shouldn't have moved the furniture woman"

"I was only trying to help" Bulma whispered

"Don't you think I know that?" Vegeta snapped, but then took a deep breath and calmed "Please move it back to the way it was – I know it better that way"

"Okay" Bulma whispered."

"Is anyone going to tell us what's going on here?" Tien asked

"Idiot!" Vegeta shouted "I'm blind you fool! Isn't it obvious!"

The room fell deadly silent and the prince growled again.

"What's wrong?" he mocked "You were having a great time laughing at me a minute ago!"

"But we didn't-"

"You didn't know? Well you do now!"

The room fell silent again and as time passed Vegeta calmed. After a few more minutes, Trunks moved to the floor, pulling Goten with him and turned the TV on. Everybody seemed grateful for the action.

Hours passed without a word. At around 11pm, the Z Warriors were sitting in the living room staring at the muted TV or into space, deep in their thoughts.

"Vegeta?"

"What do you want to know Namek?" vegat replied "I know you've been dying to ask"

"How did it happen?"

"Nothing special"

"What?"

"One day I was having trouble reading the gravity reading in the GR and around 8 years later, here I am"

"What do you mean? That can't be true!" Piccolo replied "That would mean that during the fight with Buu you were…"

"…half blind" Vegeta finished

"No way" Krillen whispered

Vegeta sighed and walked to the door, brushed against Bulma as an apology. She smiled, knowing his ways of apologising discretely all too well and whispered something in his ear with the word 'love' in, before letting him continue on his way.

"Aren't you going to help him?" Tien asked in disbelief

"Why?" Trunks asked angrily "Doe she need it?"

"I…" Tien tried, but couldn't find a retort to that – _Did_ Vegeta need help?

The rest of the night was spent in silence. Nobody had seen a trace of Vegeta the afternoon and if the truth be told, they were glad. None of them really knew what to say or how to say it after what they had done earlier even I they hadn't known.

"Bulma?" Tien called

"Yeah?"

"How … how does Vegeta find his way around? I mean, how can you just let him wander around, you saw what happened in here earlier!"

"He doesn't _wander _around!" Trunks defended "Dad would walk around the house with his eyes closed a lot when I was younger! He knows it back to front and that only happened earlier because mum moved the furniture!"

"I understand what you're saying Trunks, but things are different now!" Yamcha protested "I mean there's a bit of a difference between closing your eyes for a while and never seeing again!"

"There's a chance Vegeta will see" Bulma interrupted "His eyes deteriorated naturally ad so with surgery-"

"I said no" Vegeta voice broke through from the door and all eyes turned to him

"And that's the only reason we aren't trying it!" Bulma finished angrily

"I said no and that's final woman – I doubt you can fiz what was not in the power of th eternal dragon"

"It's not that the dragon couldn't fix it Vegeta!" Bulma defended "It's that he wouldn't because it was a natural problem!"

"Well you don't know my Saiyan body well enough!"

"I think I do" Bulma smirked, folding her arms "After all, we've done enough with your 'Saiyan body' for me to now _all _about it"

A blush rose in Vegeta's cheeks and a few chuckles were heard from the Z Warriors.

"That was uncalled for woman!" Vegeta growled "Completely unfair and below the belt!"

"Quite literally" Bulma replied and more laughs were heard behind her.

Vegeta's scowl broke and formed into a smirk. He loved how witty Bulma could be sometimes.

"Nevertheless" he emphasised "I will not have surgery"

Bulma sighed and nodded. She knew the decision was final.

"Why not?" asked Gohan "What have you got to lose?"

"More than you know boy" Vegeta replied

The room fell silent until Goku spoke up.

"Vegeta?"

"What?"

"Why did your eyes … I mean how did you … uhh … what-"

"Why am I blind?"

"Um … yeah"

"I was just unlucky Kakarot"

"Unlucky?"

"Yeah … it all started when I was born…"

**I hope that wasn't too evil leaving it there, but I just felt that it was a good place to leave it considering have other fanfictions to update and stuff. Well, I hope you people reading will take the time review. This fic will soon be up on my site. If you want to visit my site (full of dbz stuff!) then the address is in my profile! Just click on my penname above!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	4. The Story

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 4: The Story**

**Thanks again for all the reviews! I'm glad you're enjoying this fic and the comments really do help, I mean after all it is pretty scary moving away from the normal fics I do to one like this. I hope you like this chapter!**

"What do you mean 'he's blind'!" the king roared as he slammed his fist onto the table, splintering the wood "I will not have a son that bears such a weakness!"

The doctor that had broken the new to the king shook with fear as he watched the king rage about his 'pathetic' son's weakness. Suddenly the king's eyes shifted onto him and the man flinched.

"Get out of my sight!" the king spat and the doctor ran out of the room thanking whatever Gods had decided to spare his life.

Back in the throne room, the king turned to look at his son, born only 10 minutes earlier. The boy was sleeping and all outward appearances would fool even the most perceptive of people into believing that he was perfectly healthy, but he was not.

The young Prince Vegeta had been born blind.

It was by no means the boy's fault that he was blind, for all Saiyans are conceived with no fault to their bodies or abilities, problems can only occur whilst the child grows inside of its mother. In this case it had been a small rebellion of the third class soldiers. The group was small, but large enough to take down the solitary guard on duty. They had barged into the throne room, expecting to make demands to their king but had found the queen there instead.

It is a well known fact that when a Saiyan female is pregnant, all o their power and ki ability is drained by the child so that it can develop healthily, thus leaving the female defenceless.

The third class soldiers had advanced on the queen, who was quite late in her pregnancy, mere weeks away from giving birth. She had fought against them the best she could, but without her mate to defend her, it was futile. When the king had returned from negotiations with Frieza, he had found his mate in the hands of the soldiers, being held captive.

After denying their demands they had sliced the queen's throat without another thought. The king had disposed of the traitors without another though now that his mate was more than likely dying, before rushing her to the infirmary, where frantic efforts were made to try and save her life and the babies.

It was determined around an hour later that the queen would not survive, but their son would. The king had watched his mate die in his arms with his son lying by his side before it had been broken to him that the Prince may have faults to his body, and then the news had come forth that the boy was blind.

The king sneered down at the boy beside him. The baby yawned before blinking blearily and trying to look around the room. The king huffed at the boy's futile attempts and his sons young eyes fixed onto his own. This kid was sharp, that's one thing he could give him. The boy could focus on sounds and pinpoint their location – he was smart. Had he not promised his mate as she died that he would not kill him, then the boy would be dead, but he supposed that so long as the boy could be _somewhat _useful, then he would tolerate his existence.

Years passed and the Prince adapted to life without sight. He would use his ki, sound and his hands to find his way around and by the time he was 2, anybody could be fooled into believing he was perfectly normal. Prince Vegeta was not afraid of making mistakes in his direction and so walked confidently giving away no hint of his weakness. Only those close to the royal family knew of it, but so far they had been lucky enough to hide it from Frieza.

A fateful day came when Vegeta was three earth years old. He had been training with Nappa, who by now wasn't much of a challenge with several guards and his father as spectators. It was a well known fact that the king despised his son and young Vegeta felt no fondness towards his father. That was why the next actions of the king were not a surprise to those watching.

King Vegeta raised his hand into the air, forming a ki blast in his palm. He knew that his son would not detect it as he was too focused on the fight at hand to listen for it and he was not wearing his scouter, as part of his training.

The blast was thrown forward where it rushed toward the Prince, colliding with the back of his head, singing his neck and sending him tumbling into the nearest wall. The wall collapsed on contact, burying the Prince under a pile of rubble.

The king released a deep laugh as his son struggled out of the rubble. His eyes were clenched shut as he shook his head trying to rid himself of the dizziness coming on. He never once uttered a word or moan of complaint. It was how he had always been, ever since he had been born. The boy hadn't even cried on removal from his mother, which had shocked the doctors to no end – at first they had thought him dead!

The Prince opened his eyes and gasped loudly as he was attacked by a blurry flurry of white spots which cleared to reveal a blur of colours. The Prince quickly looked around the room as the pain in his head grew and the dizziness became overwhelming. He fell to the floor grasping his head in pain and whimpered slightly, trying to muffle his pain.

The king stopped in his tracks as his son cried out in pain and spun around, half expecting the boy to be dead. His eyes widened as he took in the sight before him. Young Vegeta had never cried out before, not once in his short life. The king ordered for the doctors to fetch him to the infirmary and two hours later the Prince walked shakily from the room still grasping his head with one hand.

"Are you alright boy?" the king asked gruffly, the smallest edge of emotion to his voice

"…" Since he had been born the Prince had been very quiet and withdrawn, preferring his thoughts to conversation

"I asked you a question!"

"I'm … fine … father" Vegeta struggled, looking for the correct words as his eyes traced over the kings features

"What is wrong with you boy?" the king asked suspiciously "You seem … distracted"

Normally when they spoke, young Vegeta would look straight ahead, finding no need, since he couldn't see the king, to look at him. Now however, the Prince was looking straight into his fathers eyes with an almost confused expression on his face.

"I am tired"

"Then go to your room and rest boy" the king ordered "Do not think I will be this lenient in the future"

He watched as his son walked out of the room stumbling a little and stopped at the door, looking left, right and then straight ahead down the three hallways before turning back to his father.

"Problem?" the king asked coldly

"I…" the Prince growled, angry that he would have to admit such a thing "I cannot … find my way"

"What!" the king asked, shocked at the boys statement – he had always know where he was, but then again, he was unconscious when they had brought him to the infirmary and so he may not be aware of his location.

The king's expression calmed and he crossed his arms across his chest.

"You are in the throne room boy"

"…"

"...well are you leaving or should I withdraw my offer for rest?"

"I cannot find my way father" the boys back was to him and the king could see his son shaking with frustration "I … I need an escort"

"What do you mean you need an-"

The king's words died in his throat as he took in the sight of his son. The boy was red faced fro embarrassment and shaking with obvious frustration. He had never been lost before because he had learned the palace through learning to move, gradually mapping it out. For a three year old his son did have a lot of pride.

"I will escort you then … but do not expect this in the future boy"

"I know" was the only reply

Before long they reached young Vegeta's bedroom. The boy bowed lowly in a typical sign of respect and thanks that all are expected to do to the king and made his way inside, stopping and staring in the room a while before moving to the bed and uttering a Saiyan word to shut down the automatic lights.

An hour or so passed when the king was approached by one of the doctors who had dealt with Vegeta earlier. The king was standing outside the prince's room looking in on his sleeping son through the slightly ajar door.

"Sire?" the doctor greeted "May I have a word"

The king nodded his approval and in the next few minutes heard the news that changed everything.

Prince Vegeta could see. His son had looked at him for the first time today.

With a smirk the king turned and walked from the door. He had been told that Vegeta sight may not be permanent, but it would be strong for at the very least 20 years. With one thought still lingering in his mind, the king made his way to the throne room.

'Maybe this kid isn't such a waste of space after all'

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"So you were born blind?" Piccolo asked

"Yes" Vegeta replied

"Why didn't you ever tell us?"

"Was it relevant?"

"I suppose not"

"So what now?" Yamcha asked

"Now I'm gong to bed" Vegeta replied "I have an early morning sparring session with Kakarot"

"Not that!" Yamcha shouted angrily "You know what I mean! … What will you do now that you can't see?"

"Idiot!" Vegeta hissed

"What?" Yamcha defended "I didn't say anything wrong!"

"I'll be fine!"

"You can't say that Vegeta" Tien protested "Things are diff-"

"Thing – are – _not_– **DIFFERENT!**"

"Vegeta!"

"No!"

The Prince stormed out of the room and up the stairs.

"What was all that about?" Yamcha asked

"Maybe you should think about it" Bulma replied "Did you see him falter once on his way out? Or on his way in? Or at all other than that once today"

The Z Warriors once again fell silently to their thoughts as the prince lay upstairs pondering on how he could get these idiots to understand. One thing was sure though. He would always see things clearer than they would.

**Did you like? Don't forget to review!**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	5. Learning, Anger and Understanding

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 5: Practice, Anger and Understanding**

**I know, I know, stop with the pelting of rotten fruit already! When I get my USB saving things updates _will _be a lot quicker, but until then I have to find the time when I get home to type up what I've written in work and with my laptop on the fritz ad my mum constantly stealing it – what's a girl to do?**

**Anyway – on with the fic!**

Piccolo's eyes snapped open as a soft creaking noise entered his ears. The Z Warriors had decided to stay at CC for a while, much to Vegeta dislike, and because he never actually slept, Piccolo had been meditating in the living area.

His eyes followed a figure as it crept silently down the stairs and into the room he was occupying. He could easily tell it was Vegeta, but decided not to speak up, not wanting t startle the Prince.

"I know you're here Namek" Vegeta stated

"How?"

"My other senses are working just fine, I can still smell and sense you"

Piccolo looked slightly offended my that comment, but Vegeta was quick to rectify, realising his mistake before the Namek had a chance to whinge.

"By smell, I mean your scent Namek" Vegeta explained "No insult intended"

Piccolo seemed satisfied by that answer and moved onto more pressing matters.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked "Shouldn't you be in bed with your woman?"

"I never did sleep much" the Prince replied simply

A moment of silence passed between them before Vegeta reached his hands out in front of him and walked forward until they were touching the wall. He then proceeded in feeling his way along the wall until h reached the sofa and sat down. Piccolo turned away, not wanting to offend him in any way by staring, even if he couldn't see him.

"I don't really mind if you watch" Vegeta stated calmly. Catching Piccolo by surprise "You are one of the only people I have come to truly trust on this mud-ball of a planet"

"Thanks … I guess" Piccolo replied, not knowing what else to say

After a while, a frown crossed the rince's features and Piccolo raised a brow in curiosity.

"Problem?" he asked

"I want you to help me with something"

"What?" Piccolo asked, shocked that Vegeta would willingly ask for help

The prince didn't answer, but instead felt his way along the wall until he reached the door and turned to face Piccolo once more. He walked several paces before sopping and looking up at the Namek. That was when Piccolo noticed.

Vegeta was wearing sunglasses.

It was an odd sight seeing the Prince with something so unfamiliar on his face, but he supposed it was for the best, after all, people had been staring at Vegeta's face a lot since he had confessed his blindness so Piccolo didn't really blame him. Whether it was for his own comfort or for others was his own business and the Namek wasn't about to pry.

"Did you hear me?"

The Prince's question broke Piccolo out of his musing and the Namek turned to the Saiyan uttering and intelligent "Huh?"

"I find it hard to believe you didn't hear me with _your _ears, but then again maybe your hearing is fading in your old age"

Piccolo snorted at the comment letting it pass over his head. He could have come back with a hundred different insults mainly revolving around the Prince's blindness, but he didn't really think that would be wise and besides he wasn't really the type of person to pick on another for having a weakness.

"I said move the armchair here facing that wall over there"

"Piccolo did as he was asked and moved the armchair.

"Now what?"

Vegeta repeated the process as before, walking to the door and then taking slow steps to his location before giving a demand for something to be moved or rearranged. Before long the room had an entirely different arrangement.

Morning cam quickly and soon everybody was up and about. As she woke, the blue haired scientist had noticed that her husband was missing from the space beside her and sighed. It wasn't unusual for him to get up before her, but in his current state she couldn't help but worry – even if he was adamant he could look after himself.

She wrapped a dressing gown around herself and made her way out of her room and down the stairs. The Z Warriors followed close behind having gotten up only moments after her.

As she reached the bottom step she was surprised to find the furniture had been moved back to the way it had been before she had rearranged it all.

Before she had a chance to think about it, Vegeta crept around the corner stealthily, looking as if he were searching for something. She was also surprised to see that he had a very dark, though trendy pair of sunglasses over his eyes.

She moved to speak to him, but was gently stopped by Goku who had motioned for all of the Z Warriors to be quiet by pressing a finger to his lips. The Warriors watched on curiously as Vegeta took a few deep breaths and smirked, moving toward the cupboard next to them and opening it, easily avoiding the gaggle of Warriors.

They watched in confusion as he felt around the cupboard an frowned when he came up empty handed. He took a few more deep breaths before raising his ki slightly. He jumped as Piccolo's cool voice sounded above him.

"That's cheating" he stated "You're only supposed to use a ki wave to determine your location if you become lost and you are clearly _not _lost"

Vegeta huffed as the Z warriors looked from Piccolo, who was sat idly on a beam above their heads to the Prince who was standing with his arms crossed and head held high.

"Well the rules also said that you had to be in a place I could get to!" Vegeta retorted confusing the Z Warriors further

"You can climb can't you?" Piccolo taunted "I wasn't about to move – it's the rules after all"

The smirk was evident on the Namek's voice and even if he couldn't see it, Vegeta could just imagine the smug look on his face right now.

"Fine Namek" the Prince relented But why is your scent so strong in the cupboard – I though for sure I had found you!"

"Ha!" Piccolo smirked "That was decoy – I cut myself and wiped the blood on a tissue which I placed in the cupboard to fool you"

"Clever"

"I know"

Both Warriors smirked at each other before finally turning to acknowledge the oher Z Warriors.

"What are you staring at?" Vegeta asked angrily

"What are you two doing?" Krillen asked back, completely unfazed by Vegeta's anger

"Practising" Vegeta replied "We're training my other senses to take the place of my eyes – hide and seek"

"Wow!" Goku exclaimed "I didn't know that game was for _that_!"

"I'm sure you didn't Vegeta replied rolling his eyes"

A few chucked passed through the room at Goku's comment and before long everybody left to do their own thing.

Hours passed and in the early afternoon, Vegeta felt the ki's of all of the Z Warriors approaching him. Once they entered the room, Vegeta turned his head in heir direction to acknowledge them.

"What?" he asked gruffly

"Well" Goku asked "We were going to see a movie and we just wanted to know if you wanted to come with"

A moment of silence passed before Vegeta's eyebrows knitted together in anger and he stood from the chair.

"Is this your idea of a _joke_?" he asked angrily

"What?" Goku asked, shocked at Vegeta's sudden anger "We just waned to know if-"

"I wanted to see a movie" Vegeta finished "_See _a movie – don't you think I'd like to **_see _**a movie Kakarot? Newsflash! I can't _see _anything at all!"

"Vegeta, I'm sorry – I didn't mean-"

"Just leave me alone" Vegeta interrupted, sitting back down in his chair

Goku sighed and walked out of the room, followed closely by the Z Warriors who were by now feeling very guilty, even if they did mean well.

Hours passed and when Bulma came home from work around 8pm, the Z Warriors were still out, leaving the house eerily quiet. The blue-haired woman closed the door with a quiet click behind her and made her way down the hall. She was about to turn to go up the stairs when a familiar silhouette attracted her attention. Her eyes brows knit together and she crept closer to the figure.

When she was close enough, Bulma could see that the figure was indeed her husband. He was sat cross-legged on the ground, staring off into space.

"Vegeta?" Bulma asked worriedly "Are you ok?"

"Yes" Vegeta replied, a small smile playing on his lips

The light was just beginning to fade now and the hallways were starting to darken, but Bulma could still see the smile and sighed in relief with the knowledge that he was ok.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. Moving around him so that she could look at his face – she was pleased to note that he wasn't frowning or angry.

"I got lost" Vegeta replied simply

"What?"

"I was looking for the stirs and I misjudged the distance … a few steps later and here I am without a clue as to where I actually am" the Prince explained "Since all of the Z idiots are out, I could lead myself by following one of their ki's and I wasn't about to start crawling around the floor or feeling along the walls, so I decided to wait for you"

Bulma smiled noticing how calm her husband was and how well he was handling this situation.

"Here" she offered holding out her hand "I'll take you to the living room"

"No thanks" Vegeta replied turning his head away "I think I'd rather stay here for a while … its nice … calm … nobody really comes down this hallway much…"

Bulma smiled again and crouched down to Vegeta's level before moving to sit beside him.

"Then I guess I'll stay here to" she stated

"But what about your work?"

"It can wait"

The two sat in silence, simply listening to the others breathing and enjoying the wuit, rare moment.

"Vegeta?"

"Hm?"

"Why won't you have the operation"

The Prince remained silent and Bulma sighed, thinking that was not going to answer.

"A lt of things have happened to me Bulma" he stated "I was born with a disability and I lived, I was tortured by Frieza and I lived … I've always taken what life has thrown at me without finding ways to cheat it … if I am meant to be blind, I'll be blind"

"But it would let you see again Vegeta!"

"I know that" Vegeta snapped "But that doesn't change the fact that I don't want this stupid operation!"

"Doesn't it bother you at all!" Bulma snapped back "Doesn't it bother you that you will miss _seeing _our children grow up!"

"You have no idea how much it does" Vegeta whispered "But I have made my decision and my decision is final"

Bulma sighed knowing what Vegeta had said was true and she now had no hope of changing his mind.

"Stubborn fool" she muttered, leaning against his shoulder and wrapping her arms around his waist

"Maybe" he replied, moving his arms around her shoulders.

The hours rolled by and around 11pm, the Z Warriors arrived back at CC. They hadn't wanted to return after the mistake they had made earlier but eventual knew it to be inevitable and had returned to the CC grounds, ready to face whatever Vegeta would throw their way.

They walked through the hallway, heading towards the living room, when suddenly they all stopped. Sat before them in the hallway were Vegeta and Bulma. Vegeta had turned to look at them as they had approached, but Bulma had remained motionless, obviously asleep.

"Dad?" Trunks called "You ok?"

Vegeta nodded shifting Bulma slightly until she was sat in his lap. He then stood, lifting her into his arms and carrying her down the hallway and up the stairs. As he started to move up the stairs, the Z Warriors moved forward readying a protest for fear of Vegeta falling and hurting both himself and Bulma, but Goku and Trunks stopped them.

"Just leave them" Goku demanded

"Don't even think about it" Trunks warned

"But-"

"He's fine" Goku reassured "Really"

"No Goku!" Yamcha protested "I don't care what you say – this isn't safe!"

"You won't be safe if you say something like that again" Trunks growled

"It's ok boy"

The Z Warriors turned, shocked that Vegeta had returned, now empty handed

"But dad-"

"I don't care what they think – you know and our family knows and that's what matters ok?"

"Ok dad"

With that said The Briefs and the Son's left for their rooms, knowing the Prince well enough to understand that he was talking about trust, but leaving a confused bunch of Z warriors in their wake.

Vegeta made his way to the bedroom and lay down beside Bulma. Even if he never was going to see her again, he could still enjoy the rest of her.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, he'd never tell her when she was awake, but he truly did appreciate all she did for him.

Bulma sighed contentedly and rolled into Vegeta's chest. Vegeta smirked as his hold on her tightened. Sleep began to creep upon the Prince and he fell asleep with one thought on his mind.

_As long as I can still see what's important, that's all that matters._

**Ok, it took forever I know, but I lost half the update and only found it today – I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know Vegeta was a little OOC towards the end, but nobody was awake to see it so that's ok lol.**

**Until next time!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Clarobell**


	6. Fights and Rainbows

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 6: Fights and Rainbows**

**Hmm, not to bad, I think I updated this fic pretty quick – hopefully I'll manage to update the rest now! This chapter is dedicated to Vegetachik7! Thanks for writing such fantastic fanfiction! You guys should really check out her work!**

Goku studied the Prince as he pulled on his combat suit before picking up his gloves and shoes and tossing them at the orange clad Saiyan. Goku looked at the items in his hands and then back at the Prince before speaking.

"Um … Vegeta?" Goku asked uncertainly "What do you want me to-"

"Left Kakarot" Vegeta interrupted, holding out his hand

Goku cocked his head to the side in obvious confusion and the Prince sighed agitatedly.

"Throw me the left boot and glove Kakarot – I can't tell which is which yet and unless you want to sit there waiting for me to figure it out by trying on each one, then I suggest you hurry!"

"R-Right!" Goku stuttered, a little shocked that Vegeta trusted him enough to show any kind of weakness "Here"

Goku handed the requested items to the Prince and watched as he slipped them on before handing him the others and waiting for the Prince to finish.

"What are you staring at Kakarot?" Vegeta asked angrily as he pulled on his right hand glove

"Nothing!" Goku replied quickly, blushing slightly at being caught

"Yeah … right"

Goku sighed suddenly thinking that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. He and Vegeta were finally going to have their first sparring session since Vegeta had lost his sight and to put it simply, Goku was scared.

He trusted Vegeta and he trusted the Prince's ability to adapt, he had seen him do so on many occasions before, but he couldn't help but worry that he would end up hurting Vegeta, or even worse – embarrassing him!

"Stop thinking that way idiot" Vegeta muttered

"Huh?" Goku asked dumbly "What do you mean?"

"You're not concentrating and you're channelling your thoughts to me and probably half of the Z idiots inside"

"Oh … sorry"

"What's the problem?" Vegeta asked gruffly, adjusting the pitch black glases on his face to better cover his eyes "You should know better than to worry about me – and I'll fucking kill you if you start _pitying_ me!"

The Prince stepped forward and clenched his fists, growling at Goku

"Whoa, whoa! Calm down Vegeta!" Goku quickly shouted "I don't pity you! Really!"

"Hmph! Whatever!"

Goku sighed again, Vegeta was in a bad mood today which meant he was going to be a bit of a tough opponent – or would he? The younger Saiyan couldn't help but wonder if Vegeta fighting technique would be affected by his loss of sight. It was true that they never really relied too heavily on their sight in past battles, but that didn't mean they didn't use it at all!

He shot a look at Vegeta and the Prince's frown deepened. He took off in the direction of their usual training spot but then quickly changed direction, heading for a flatter area of land. Vegeta, sensing his rival's change in direction followed and sped up, coming level with Goku before shooting in front of him and blocking his path, forcing Goku to stop in his tracks.

"What's up Vegeta?" he asked curiously

"I was about to ask the same of you Kakarot" Vegeta countered, crossing his arms in front of his chest

"What do you mean?"

"Don't fucking play with me Kakarot!"

"I don't know what you mean!" Goku defended "What's wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with _me_?" Vegeta shouted "What the fuck is wrong with _you_!"

"Just tell me what I did Vegeta!"

"Why are you going over there?" Vegeta asked, pointing in the direction they had been travelling

"For you!" Goku replied "I did so that it wouldn't be as … hard for you to … oh…"

"Give the dipstick a prize – he figured it out!"

"Vegeta, I didn't mean-"

"Save it Kakarot!" Vegeta snapped, moving to face their original destinations, the mountains where they had first fought and their favourite training grounds "I'll beat some sense into you when we get there"

With that said, Vegeta took off and Goku followed behind him. After a few moments they reached their destination and moved to face each other. Vegeta smirked, finding the situation familiar even though the circumstances had changed. His smirk quickly faded and his head snapped to the left. Goku, who had been wrapped up in his thoughts, noticed the distracted Prince and followed his gaze to find none other than the Z Warriors touching down a good distance away from them. Several were carrying the women and children in their arms and a few moments passed before they all sat down, making themselves comfortable.

Both Vegeta and Goku blinked before Vegeta's smirk returned and he turned to face Goku once more.

"Looks like we have an audience Kakarot" his smirk widened "What do you say we give them a show?"

"But Vegeta – what if you accidentally send a blast in their direction?"

"I'm sure one of our sons could deflect it"

"But what if it's too strong?"

"Then I'm pretty sure 2 of our sons could deflect it" Vegeta replied simply with a hint of anger to his voice – why was he stalling?

"Vegeta, I don't know if-"

"Coward" Vegeta interrupted crossing his arms across his chest "If you were afraid to face me then you shouldn't have accepted the challenge!"

"You know I'm not afraid" Goku shot back

"You are" Vegeta replied quietly "You're afraid to hurt me…"

Goku looked down at his feet in shame. He had promised that he wouldn't be like this with Vegeta, but now he was. He just couldn't help thinking that the prince would be at a disadvantage – it wasn't fair – right?

Goku's head snapped up as he felt Vegeta's power skyrocket and he just barely managed to avoid the fist as his brushed a few stray locks of his hair across his face. He turned to try and talk to the Prince, but Vegeta wasn't about to listen. If he had to _show _his rival nothing had changed then so be it.

With a loud battle cry, Vegeta jumped to Super Saiyan 2 and launched at Goku again. Before long, Goku was forced to transform to Super Saiyan to prevent his head from being knocked off his shoulders and pretty soon, every ounce of worry faded from his mind.

Their fists collided time after time. Perfectly executed kicks meeting rock hard defences and finally Goku understood. Everything was fine. There was nothing to worry about.

He charged up to SS3 and waited for Vegeta to land in front of him, slightly panting from their last face off.

"Done already Vegeta?" Goku asked with a slight smirk

"Far from it idiot!" Vegeta retorted

Both warriors shot forward ploughing limb after limb into one another, Goku surprised Vegeta using his instant transmission technique, which he rarely used in battles against the Prince, to appear behind him and blast him in the back with a weak kamehameha.

Vegeta shot forward from the blast, heading straight into the mountain range before him, as he was about to make contact his keen senses picked up the land mass in front of him and he raised his hands at lightning speed shooting a ki wave to reflect himself from the crash. In his desperation in avoiding making contact with the rock, Vegeta hadn't judged the power he had put into the ki wave, effectively sending him hurtling in the other direction and smashing straight into another mountain range in the other direction.

The Prince groaned, quite literally peeling himself from the mountainside and floating to his rivals side with one hand on his head and a small smile in place. A look of worry crossed Goku's features before it quickly changed to confusion from the look on Vegeta's face.

"What?" Goku asked "I thought you would be mad"

Vegeta huffed, removing the hand from his head and folding them across his chest.

"Not really" Vegeta admitted, his smile forming into a smirk "If anything that was actually quite fun"

"You're kidding right?"

"Why don't you try it sometime" Vegeta replied, but really, I think that's enough for today – it's getting late"

Goku looked up and indeed it was starting to get dark – just how long had they been fighting? The earth-raised Saiyan had been having so much fun, he had lost all track of time.

Vegeta floated to the ground to stand beside Bulma who had moved closer, along with the rest of the Z Warriors after Vegeta's little run in with the mountain-side.

"You okay?" she asked as he picked her up and raised into the air

"Yes" Vegeta replied with a smirk on his face

"Why so happy?"

Vegeta stayed silent. He decided against telling his mate of the burst of colours that had formed, but quickly faded behind his closed eyes as he had made contact to the mountain. Why get her hopes up?

"It was a good spar" he replied

Bulma smiled snuggled into him slightly. He didn't really mind as the Z Warriors were ahead of him, leading him back to Capsule Corp and couldn't see.

"You were great" she whispered

"I know" Vegeta replied smugly

She playfully slapped him and leaned her head against his shoulder. No more words were spoken for the rest of the journey home other than the occasional squeal of delight from the Prince's daughter who had loved watching the spar between her daddy and Mr Goku.

**Well, I think that was a pretty good update time! Now I'll have to go and work on the rest of my fics! I hope I didn't disappoint you Vegetachik7! Don't forget to leave a review – I would appreciate it if you could comment on the fight scene as I don't normally write fight scenes and would like to know how I did.**

**Until Next Time!**

**Clarobell**


	7. Have You Changed?

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 7: Have You Changed?**

**Okay, another update for you. Stop moaning please. I do have a life outside of fanfiction you know!**

Vegeta sighed as Bulma straightened his tie … again. She was so nervous about this silly little party and it was starting to grate on the Prince's nerves.

"Woman" Vegeta hissed "Give it a rest! I can't even see and I know it's straight!"

Bulma sighed. She was making Vegeta angry again. It had been like this for a while now. With a lot of new business deals going through her life had been quite hectic. If it wasn't one meeting after another, it was party after party after party and it didn't help when Vegeta didn't cooperate.

"Look" she sad "If you behave I'll make it worth your while okay?"

"Oh?" Vegeta replied sounding quite interested "And how will you do that?"

"Listen Vegeta" Bulma growled now getting angry herself "Either you can stop playing coy and understand that I will have _sex _with you the way _you _like it or you can be bad and I'll deprive you of your favourite thing besides training for two weeks"

Vegeta huffed and turned away from Bulma who was smiling triumphantly at her man. Yes, she certainly had tamed him over the years.

"So" she started, straightening his tie once more before, earning a growl from the Prince "Do you remember what I told you to say?"

"I don't why I can't just stay here and let _you _go – you know I don't like crowded places … it throws off my direction and I might have an accident"

"Stop trying to make me feel bad Vegeta, you're not getting out if this by pretending to all of us that you can't take care of yourself … you went to great lengths to prove to all of us that you can 2 years ago when you first lost your sight"

"I still don't like being surrounded by people I don't even know"

"But you still have to go"

"Why now? I never used to"

"I've told you before Vegeta" Bulma explained "The magazines and newspapers know I'm married and yet they never see my husband other than a quick glimpse or maybe a far off picture"

"So?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms

"So" Bulma continued "A lot of gossip is going around that you are just a male slut that I like to pay to _sleep with me_!"

"I don't care what those pathetic earthlings say about us" Vegeta stated

"Well I do" Bulma replied "It's ruining my reputation and if I want to be a representative of my company reputation is everything – if my reputation is effected then so is the companies"

Vegeta rolled his eyes though he knew Bulma couldn't see it through the jet black glasses he was wearing-

"Don't roll your eyes at me!"

-damn she was good.

"Fine" he mumbled "I'll go, but you owe me"

Bulma sighed, knowing very well how much Vegeta hated these social gatherings, but it was crucial for their company. If the company didn't survive then they would have no means to support their family and with more and more rival companies coming onto the scene it was getting harder and harder.

Night after night they would attend these parties together and tonight was no different from any other. They attended, acted polite made conversation and shared ideas and the left. Trunks would stay for a bit longer, making sure that all guests were escorted home, after all, he was vice president of Capsule Corporation and this was a CC party.

As he stepped in the door, Vegeta found himself pounced on by his 5 year old daughter.

"Isn't it past your bed time?" Vegeta asked suspiciously

"Yep!" Bura announced happily

"Then what are you still doing awake?"

"Watching TV!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his daughters answer. Sometimes she could be brilliant and other times she could be as dense as Goku.

"Why are you still awake?"

"So I can watch TV"

And there was the brilliant side, pretending not to know what he really meant.

"And where is your babysitter?"

"Um … sleeping"

"I see"

Bulma giggled at her husband's behaviour. It was a rare sight to be able to watch him interact with his daughter this way.

Bura giggled as Vegeta picked her up and turned left … straight into a wall. His small family burst into peels of laughter at this, and the Prince grumbled. Most of the time he could pull off things that blind people, Saiyans or not, should be able to so, but sometimes, he made mistakes. That he was willing to admit.

"Okay" he sighed "Which way to the stairs?"

"Left!" Bura cheered

Vegeta turned left and went to take a step upwards only to find himself falling down! With lightning reflexes he flipped forward, landing on his feet and stumbling a few steps before turning an accusing stare towards his daughter.

"I thought you said it was left?" he grumbled

"I did daddy!" Bura protested "But you didn't say _which _steps!"

And there was that brilliant side again. She had told him to go straight towards the _basement_ staircase.

"Bulma!" Vegeta called, having had enough of the game his daughter was playing "Come and take this demon child from me – this spawn of yours is pure evil!"

Bulma walked down the stairs and took her daughter from her mates arms.

"So let me get this straight" she asked "When she's bad she my demon spawn of pure evil and when she's cute she's your little angel?"

"Precisely"

"Right … come on spawn – it's _way _past your bed time … will you dea with the babysitter Vegeta?"

"Gladly" Vegeta grinned.

He made his way up the stairs until he reached the lounge and slowly walked towards the couch where he knew Bura's babysitter would be. He raised his hand in the air as a small amount of energy gathered in his palm before he slammed it into the face of the snoring man before him.

"YEOCH!" Goku cried, grabbing at his face, now wide awake "What did you do that for Vegeta?"

"_That_" Vegeta hissed "Was for falling asleep when you should have been watching my daughter!"

"Uh … oops?"

"Oops indeed" Vegeta seethed "Go home Kakarot"

"See ya Vegeta"

As soon as Goku disappeared, Vegeta slumped onto the couch, quite thoroughly worn out from the day.

"And she says _training _will kill me!" the Prince muttered

"It will, if you overdo it" Bulma whispered from the door

Vegeta cringed at being caught. He had though she had been upstairs tending to Bura.

"Are you okay?" she asked "I won't make you go any more if you really don't want to"

"You know I'd just end up going anyway" Vegeta replied

A short silence passed before Bulma gently leaned over and placed a tender kiss o his lips.

"Night Vegeta"

"Goodnight"

It was usual for the couple to go to bed at different times unless they had some fun in mind as Vegeta slept shorter hours than Bulma and didn't really like getting up too early.

The key sounded in the door and Vegeta turned his head as his son walked in the door.

"Hey dad" Trunks greeted

"Hi boy"

Trunks moved to sit beside Vegeta and the Prince shifted slightly to make room. Silence fell once more before Vegeta suddenly spoke up.

"Have you changed much?"

"Huh?"

"Have you changed … appearance-wise?"

"Uh … I'm not sure – mum says I look more like you every day!"

Vegeta chuckled slightly and moved to face his son fully.

"Can I … can I try that thing … you know … to try and find out what you look like?"

"Huh?" Trunks asked "What do you mean"

"I just … oh never mind"

"You mean you want to touch my face?"

"I'm just curious as to how you've changed … and your sister – how does she look?"

"Just like mum" Trunks replied instantly "_Eerily _like mum"

Vegeta lsughed again and stood up stretching.

"I'm going to bed boy"

"Alright"

It was rare that they shared moments like these, but they always made both the men of the household feel a special bond with one another, though neither would ever admit it for their pride.

"Night boy"

"Night dad"

Vegeta slowly made his way to his room and undressed like he did every day. He lay down beside his sleep wife and slowly raised a hand to her face. His fingers traced her smooth cheeks and ran along her jaw-line. Feather-soft touches memorising her features.

"You haven't changed at all" the Prince whispered "Still as beautiful as ever"

Under his thumb, which was resting on her face, he felt her skin move upwards slightly. She was awake.

"Goodnight Bulma" Vegeta mumbled blushing slightly at beng caught, even if it was just her

"Night Geta" Bulma replied sleepily.

**Fluff, fluff, fluff – fluff for everyone! I think the next chapter will be the last for this fic. I know I lke to end fics in either a 5 or a 0, but I think it would ruin this fic to drag it out – don't you? I guess we'll see how it goes.**

**Until next Time**

**Clarobell**


	8. Bura's Boyfriend

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 8: Bura's Boyfriend**

**Oh my God! It's been so long since I last updated! I am _so _sorry about that! I hadn't even realised how long had passed! I'm not going to promise a quick update, because obviously I get sidetracked – I hope you enjoy this anyway!**

"Listen daddy" a thirteen year old Bura whispered "This guy is really nice! He's sweet and kind and _so _cool – so don't chase him away okay?"

"Like I said before" Vegeta smirked back "If I think he's suitable for you, I won't scare him off"

"But daddy!" Bura protested "You said that with all the guys and so far _nobody _has been 'suitable' enough!"

"That's because nobody deserves to date you" Vegeta replied calmly "You're far too gorgeous and nobody can match up to your standards"

"But then I won't be able to go out on a date with _anybody_!"

"Exactly"

With a growl of frustration, Bura stored away from her father and past her mother muttering about her 'working her magic' on the stubborn prince so that he would let her go out with a guy. Vegeta let out a chuckle he had been holding in and turned to his smirking wife.

"You shouldn't tease her so much you know" she laughed lightly "She's going to get angry for real with you one of these days"

"I know" Vegeta smirked back "But what's the point of having kids if you can't torture them a little?"

"True"

Both laughed lightly before Vegeta went back to his training and Bulma went back to work. The prince's smile remained on his face as he thought of his teenage daughter. She had been asked out on dates by a number of her classmates and even some older boys, and when that had happened, Vegeta had made a deal with her. It was quite simple really. All she had to do was find a boy that was what Vegeta deemed suitable and he would let her go out with him. But unfortunately, Bura hadn't counted on how picky her father could be.

So far she had brought home a total of 8 boys in 6 months, all of which had been scared off by Vegeta. Either they were too fat, too weak, too ugly or too boring. It seemed no matter who she found, they just weren't good enough for the Prince.

Vegeta sighed as he felt the familiar tug of the gravity as it slowly powered up. He had a feeling that today's boy was going to be different – and not in a good way. Bura had been becoming more insistent lately, that she would find a boy that could meet her dad's standards and sooner or later Vegeta knew he would have to relent and let her go on her way.

It wasn't that he didn't trust his daughter – on the contrary, he knew how smart she could be, but a father couldn't help but worry when his daughter wanted to start going out with boys – besides, it was fun to tease her by chasing them all away.

A few hours passed and Vegeta was just finishing his training session when a knock at the door alerted him to the arrival of his latest victim. He walked out of the GR and made his way inside just in time to hear the conversation between Bulma and the newest boy. She sounded nervous … kind of weird that, considering Bulma usually seemed to like all of the boys that Bura brought home.

With a shrug of his shoulders the Prince walked out and raised an eyebrow as the strong scent of a potent aftershave assaulted his nose. A small snort and sneeze later found Vegeta liking the smell no better – whatever it was that the boy was wearing was far too strong, besides, did boys shave at 13?

The Prince hummed as he turned this concept over in his head, awaiting the arrival of his daughter, who would be down the stairs any minute now. Bulma came over to him and straightened up his clothes (a habit picked up over the years from Vegeta making mistakes due to his blindness). The prince rose his eyes brows and leaned into her.

"What's he like?" he whispered

Bulma glanced back at the 17 year old boy clad in leather and covering in piercing, sporting multi-coloured hair and several visible (and probably more non-visible) tattoos.

"He's … _nice_" she replied slowly

"Right" Vegeta whispered back "Sure he is"

The Prince casually made his way past his wife and into the living room where his 'guest' was sat. He took a seat in his favourite armchair across from whoever it was Bura had invited and adopted an angry expression. From what he could tell the boy wasn't afraid at all … impressive. This guy obviously was older than Bura if he shaved and from the emotions Bulma was putting across, he didn't have her seal of approval.

"You want to date my daughter?" he asked suddenly

"That an offer?"

A sceptic eyebrow rose once again at the tone of the voice from the person sitting across from him. It was deep. Deep as in _a lot _older than Bura; by a guess Vegeta would say at least 16.

"It's an enquiry" the Prince replied flatly

"Well then I guess that would be a yes"

"So how exactly am I supposed to address you?" Vegeta asked politely – that was the way it always started

"Well" the boy replied "My names Fang - but you can call me Sir, Boss – or even Lord if that works for you"

Vegeta snorted slightly at this – the last person he had called by a title had been Frieza, and he'd be damned if he was gong to call some puny earthling by one.

"Whatever" Vegeta replied "How about I call you 'little boy'?"

"Whatever you say _pops_" Fang replied in a bored tone

Vegeta knew his eye was twitching, but he was wearing his dark glasses, so that didn't really matter. Soon Bura would be here and he could finish this; and speak of the devil, there she was.

"Hi Fang!" the 13 year old shouted excitedly as she hopped the last few steps of the stairs "What do you think of my daddy?"

"He's cool" Fang replied in that same bored tone "Can we go now – you don't mind if we drop in at a hotel tonight right?"

Well, needless to say, that was the last straw for Vegeta. Without a second thought the Prince was on his feet growling and advancing quickly on the now not-so-cool 'Fang'. The boy jumped to his feet and in the time it took to blink was at the other end of the room.

Vegeta suddenly stopped when he felt two small hands pressed firmly against his chest; without even bothering to look down he spoke.

"Move out of my way child" he growled

"No daddy" Bura protested "You're not going to hurt him – he was only doing what I told him to!"

"What?"

"His name's Taniko and he's Trunks' friend from college" the teenager continued "I asked him to pretend to be my boyfriend"

"Why?" the prince demanded angrily "You knew what would happen!"

"I just wanted to show you the guys that I _could _be choosing" the girl explained "But instead I've been choosing _good_ boys – but you're chasing all the good boys away!"

Vegeta was silent for a moment before he turned to the cowering boy by the far wall.

"You can go now" he growled

"T-Thanks Mr. B" the boy mumbled before scrambling out the door already held open by Bulma.

The prince turned back to his daughter and knew that he didn't even have to see her to know she was glaring. It was one of those glares that you could _feel_.

"What?" he asked

"So are you going to let me go out with the boys in my class?"

A long moment of silence passed before finally the prince sighed deeply and raised his gaze to the ceiling.

"Ask your mother"

"YES!" Bura cried happily jumping up to give her father a kiss before running out of the room.

"What was all that about?" the prince asked

"She knows she's beaten you when you hand the fight over to me" Bulma replied, the smirk evident in her voice

"Oh shut up"

Bulma giggled and walked out of the room. The prince sighed again and moved to sit by the window. As Bura left the house accompanied y her mother a short time later, to go shopping he presumed, and his eyes trailed after them. Two dark blobs moving amongst the black.

"It's a start I guess" he muttered as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Bye daddy!" Bura called as she spotted him at the window

Vegeta watched as the blob he knew was his daughter moved in weird motions, obviously waving. He gave a small wave back before turning away from the window and looking to the left.

"I suppose you were in on this little scheme" he muttered

"You bet" Trunks smirked back "You have to let her go some time"

"But I was having fun"

The mock disappointment in his fathers voice was just too much for the young half Saiyan and he burst into a fit of laughter, when he had calmed he turned towards his smirking father and grinned.

"So do you think it will come back completely?" he asked suddenly

"Hm? What?" Vegeta asked

"Don't play dumb with me dad" Trunks grinned "I know you can see some things – shapes at least!"

"To be honest it's like looking at a lava lamp with black liquid and black lava – I can't really make out anything, just some movement"

"But it's a start!"

"I suppose … don't tell your mother, I don't want to get her hopes up"

"Don't worry dad, I won't!"

Vegeta smirked again as his son left the room. He didn't really know what to expect from the developments of his sight, after all, it could just be his imagination or the memories of shapes and such, but he would wait and see. For all he knew, he might finally be able to _see _what all of the boys in school find so appealing about is daughter.

A ghost of a smile crossed the Prince's features as a fleeting and slowly fading memory of his mate's face invaded his thoughts.

"Bulma" he muttered before closing his eyes again.

Even though everything was still black when he closed them, her image always became that little bit clearer.


	9. Quite The Klutz

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 9: Quite the Klutz**

**Okay, here's another chapter, again sorry for the long waiting hope I still have readers out that and thanks to all who have reviewed so far! Enjoy!**

Vegeta curled in tighter on himself as the fists ahead continued to attack him relentlessly. He crossed his arms tighter across his chest in an iron defence as the punches were thrown at him and before long they stopped. The prince took this as a chance to attack and shot forward, throwing a punch of his own only to find himself held by his attacking arm above the ground and off his feet, dangling there in Goku's grip.

He glared at the younger Saiyan and Goku stared back at him in shock.

"Wow" he muttered "That was _really _sloppy Vegeta – some thing I'd expect from the boys – not you"

Vegeta snorted and flipped himself out of his rival's grip, only to land on the floor and trip over a rather large rock falling flat on his rear end. A small growl of annoyance escaped his lips as Goku raised a sceptic eyebrow at his friend's behaviour. Normally Vegeta was very graceful and really quite spectacular to watch in battle, but over the last few months he'd become somewhat of a … klutz.

"Something bothering you?" Goku asked curiously "Need to talk about anything?"

"No" the Prince replied stubbornly "What would make you think that?"

Goku took a seat beside the flame-haired Saiyan.

"Well you seem kind of distracted – have a for a while now"

"So?"

"Well that's not really like you"

"So?"

"Ah, you're in one of those moods"

Vegeta chuckled lightly as Goku sighed beside him and lay down under the sun's rays. After a short while the Prince lay beside him – it was obvious that they were done training for the day.

"You ready to talk yet?" Goku asked hopefully, after about an hour of silence

"Nope"

A groan of annoyance escaped Goku's throat and the prince couldn't help by let a small evil laugh escape.

Hours passed and before he knew it, Vegeta was on his way home. He had said goodbye to his long time rival and was just now touching down on Capsule Corp. lawn. He stumbled lightly as he landed and hummed in annoyance. This clumsiness thing really was getting old fast.

"You okay daddy?"

Vegeta flinched as the worried voice of his 15 year old daughter filled the silence. He didn't know anybody had seen that.

"Fine"

"That landing didn't look fine to me" Bulma smirked

"Oh great" Vegeta replied sarcastically "You're there too – I suppose the whole fucking lot of the Z Warriors are too and you're all having a fan-fucking-tastic barbeque huh?"

Silence was the prince's only reply and he slowly turned around to face where his mate's voice had come from only to smell the cooking meat and be assaulted by many familiar scents.

"Oh shit" he whispered

"Oh shit indeed" Piccolo replied from his perch under a tall tree

"You all saw that?" Vegeta asked quietly

"Yep" Krillen replied, the grin evident in his voice

"Damn"

With that said Vegeta stormed off into the house, slamming the door behind him. He visibly deflated in embarrassment as he heard the roars of laughter erupt after his departure.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" he questioned himself silently "I'm going to bed"

He slowly made his way up to his room and flopped onto his bed. Training with Goku was getting harder lately. If only the younger Saiyan could realise the strain he had been under over the last four or so months then maybe he's lay off a little, but Vegeta would rather die first than ask him to go easy on him – after all, he may be going a little soft, but he still had his pride.

With a tired sigh, the Prince rolled over onto his front and buried his head in his pillow. Another severe headache was coming and the beaming sun wasn't helping.

That's right. He could see the sun.

Slowly over the last year, Vegeta had found that shapes were becoming clearer and he could distinguish different factors such as brightness and darkness, people and animals etc. Unfortunately, with prince concentrating on trying to figure out what things were with his eyes, he wasn't paying much attention to anything else, resulting in his becoming quite clumsy and distracted.

He knew that people were worried about him, but he didn't want to say anything. The last thing he wanted to do was to make a big fuss and say that e was getting his sight back when he didn't really know what was happening.

"Hey dad"

Vegeta grunted into his pillow, letting his son know that he was awake.

"You got a headache again"

"Mff"

"You want some pain killers?"

Vegeta rolled over and made a grab for his dark glasses.

"Nah" he replied "I've got to get used to it"

"Mum thinks you're losing your touch – she's worried you're going to hurt yourself" Trunks explained as he sat on the edge of the bed

"She should know better" Vegeta replied, propping himself up on his elbows "I've taken care of myself this long"

"Yeah, but you have been a bit…"

"I know, I know" Vegeta replied "Don't say it, I know I've been sloppy, but it's hard to explain boy"

"I know dad – but I'm sure you'll be fine"

Vegeta sorted at his son's encouraging words. With way he was treating him you would think that Vegeta was the child and Trunks was the father.

"Whatever" Vegeta replied, reaching forward and ruffling hi son's hair

Trunks laughed and batted the hand away.

"So how's it going then?" The boy asked after a while

Vegeta didn't have to ask to now that Trunks was talking about his sight.

"You want to know a secret?" Vegeta asked smirking

Trunks nodded enthusiastically, though he knew his father probably couldn't see it.

"I can see things when its dark – I saw your mothers face last night"

"Really!" Trunks asked excitedly "That's great!"

"Hush boy!" Vegeta reprimanded "It's not that good sight, but I could see her pretty clearly and I could make out the detail"

"This is so great dad - I can't wait until you see me"

"…I already have" Vegeta admitted "I check on you and your sister throughout the night and I can sometimes see you quite clearly"

"So?" Trunks asked excitedly "What do you think of me?"

"Hideous" Vegeta replied with a smirk

"That's ok then" Trunks grinned back

"Hm?"

"Because mum says I'm still looking more like you every day!"

"In that case you're looking more handsome than ever" Vegeta smirked

Trunks started to laugh and Vegeta's smirk widened. He and Trunks and been brought closer through the loss of his sight and although he had missed many thing because of it, he had to admit it did have its upsides. Who knows how they would have turned out if he hadn't have lost his vision.

"What are you two laughing about?" Bulma asked from the doorway

"We're just thinking about how handsome we are" Trunks replied and Bulma rolled her eyes

"Whatever" she replied with a smile "The foods ready if you want to com back down Trunks … will you be coming Vegeta"

"Thanks mum … see ya dad" Trunks spoke before disappearing through the door

"I don't think so" Vegeta replied "I'd rather stay here"

"Anything wrong?" Bulma asked worriedly

"Nope" Vegeta replied with a smirk "Everything's just fine"

"If you say so" Bulma replied "If you do decide to come down you should know that there are some clothes on the stairs and some junk in the hallway – be careful not to trip over them"

Vegeta blushed at his wife's comments. Though he knew she was only looking for him, it was still embarrassing for him to be seen so clumsy. Maybe he would just spend the rest of the day in his room working a little more on improving his concentration and focus … after all, surely he couldn't make a fool of himself in his own room where there was nobody to see him.

With that thought, the Prince moved to turn back around on the bed and became twisted up in the sheets, falling to the floor in a heap of limbs and blanket. Goku chose that moment to appear in the bedroom to check on Vegeta using his instant translocation technique.

"Uh … Vegeta?"

"Fucking _great_!"


	10. Worth the Wait

**Seeing Things Clearly**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Chapter 10: Worth the Wait**

**Here we are with the last chapter of Seeing Things Clearly! Thank you so much to all who reviewed and even to those who read and didn't review – I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The Z Warriors said their greetings as they entered the Capsule Corp building. T was time again for one of Bulma's reunions and they had all gathered once again to celebrate the peace which seemed to be holding up quite well.

"Hey guys!" Bulma grinned "It's been so long – how have you been?"

many similar greetings floated to and from the Warriors as the caught up on gossip and stories from the years passed. Some had continued to visit but most had just drifted away.

Piccolo glanced around the room and then turned to Bulma, tapping her lightly on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey Piccolo" the blue-haired genius smiled "What can I do for you? Do you want some mineral water? I got that flavoured type that you like"

"Have you seen Vegeta?"

Bulma's smile widened. Over the years Vegeta and Piccolo had formed a comfortable friendship and whenever these sorts of reunions were held they tended to brood together in one corner or another until one of their other friends came to try and get them to join in an activity.

"I think he's upstairs – you know he doesn't like these party's very much – he'll be down later though"

"Fine"

The green man walked away and Bulma sighed. Sometimes Vegeta really cold be so difficult – he had outright refused to spend the day at the party when Bulma had told him it was today and had locked himself in his room to meditate.

Her depressive mood didn't last long though as her attention was ripped away by a desperate cry from Goku. Somehow he had managed to set himself on fire … with a spoon.

Bulma sighed and grabbed the fire blanket (kept close at hand at all times) walking over to Goku at a casual rate – after all, it wasn't as if it was the first time this had happened.

Meanwhile…

A knock at the door brought Vegeta's attention away from his meditation and the Prince scowled, angry at having been disturbed.

"Get lost!" he shouted

"Let me in" came the reply from the other end and the prince smirked

"Why should I Namek?"

"Because I asked?" Piccolo tried

Vegeta snorted at his friend's pathetic attempt. Things had to be getting pretty crazy downstairs for him to come up. The prince strained his hearing to catch a glimpse of 'For god's sake Goku, not again – somebody take the spoon away from him!' and that was enough to let the Namek in.

Piccolo sighed as he sat cross-legged on Vegeta's bedroom floor and began his meditation. Vegeta stared at him for a while before his eyebrows knit in confusion and he rested his chin on his palm focusing his gaze directly at Piccolo.

"What?" the Namek asked after a while "Why are you staring at me?"

"Just noticing the small changes" Vegeta spoke

"What changes?"

"You're slightly taller, your muscles are bigger and your skins a shade darker, but that's to be expected in Namek's – after all their skin darkens more the older they get right?"

Piccolo blinked. How did he…? Suddenly it dawned on him and a wicked smirk crossed his face.

"How long?" he asked

"About a week now" Vegeta replied, adopting the same smirk

Both looked at each other again before closing their eyes and going back to their meditating. After all, they never really did communicate through words that much anyway.

Hours passed before they were both pulled from their meditation by a knock at the door. Before either even had the chance to blink Goku fazed in front of them.

"You knocked" Vegeta drawled, not really angry at the intrusion "But you didn't wait for me to say come in"

"Sorry Vegeta" Goku smiled sheepishly "But Bulma said I had to come and get you two if it meant I had to drag you down by your ears"

Piccolo flinched slightly earning a snigger from the Prince.

"What's wrong Namek?" he asked in mock sympathy "Scared of getting your ears pulled?"

Piccolo huffed and stood up quickly brushing himself off before making his way towards the door and exiting.

"Touchy" Vegeta muttered smirking

"So are you gonna come with – or do I have to drag you by the ears like Bulma suggested?"

"Like you could" Vegeta scoffed as he walked beside Goku who was standing in the doorway … maybe now was a good chance to tell him before he told the rest of them.

He grabbed a fraction of the taller Saiyans shirt before shaking his head and removing his sunglasses to look Goku in the eyes.

"You even wear orange _out _of battle?" he asked

The Prince smirked as he saw Goku's eyes widen and he started to make his way out of the room, but before he even knew what was happening he found himself back in the bedroom pinned against the wall by Goku with the door closed.

"What are you doing?" the prince demanded

"You can **_see_**!"

Vegeta couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at that moment. Who really cared what he looked like with a stupid grin plastered across his face – nobody but Goku was here to see it anyway.

"Maybe" he replied

"But how…? When…? What…?"

"It just came back" Vegeta smirked "Slowly over the years it came back … it's not as good as it was, but its there!"

"This is … amazing!"

To say Goku was happy for him would be an understatement. The larger Saiyan grabbed his Prince around the waist, effectively pinning his arms to his sides and spun him around in the air for all he was worth.

"K-Kaka-Kakarot!" Vegeta yelped as the younger Saiyan started to spin in mid air faster and faster "Stop!"

Goku didn't listen and continued to spin. At that moment there was a knock at the door and Goku let go of the Prince in shock. The two, who were by now very dizzy, stumbled around the room before smashing into one another and landing in a heap on the floor. Trunks chose that moment to walk through the door.

"Hey dad" he said as he walked through "Mum sent me up to get you and Goku because – WHOA!"

Trunks stared with his mouth open at the very sight before him. His father lay on the ground with Goku straddling his waste and they both looked quite … flushed.

"Uh … dad?" the purple haired youth squeaked

"It's not what it looks like" Vegeta muttered, holding his head as the dizziness passed "The clown was being a … _clown _… and fell on top of me"

"Uh … okay … but mum said … downstairs … now"

Trunks left without another word and Vegeta quickly shoved Goku off of him. The younger Saiyan laughed a bit at the situation and Vegeta rolled his eyes. Sometimes he wondered if it really would be so bad to be the last Saiyan alive. He slowly descended the stairs and made his way into the room where the Z Warriors were celebrating the reunion.

The Prince crept beside his wife and rested his hands on her shoulders. Bulma started slightly but relaxed as she felt who was behind her.

"You took long enough" she whispered "Are you going to tell them?"

Vegeta nodded against the back of Bulma's head and the woman smiled. She had found out that morning that Vegeta had regained his sight and was pretty sure that nothing could ruin her mood. She had not told anyone as Vegeta had requested and was now waiting anxiously as Vegeta took a seat in his favourite armchair.

"Hey baldy!" he called suddenly as he removed his jet black sunglasses, which he had put back on just before coming down "Have you got shorter or are my eyes deceiving me?"

Jaw's fell as all of the Z Warriors turned to face the smirking Vegeta.

_Oh yes _the Prince though happily _That was well worth the wait_

**Okay, there you have it – the last chapter of Seeing Thing clearly … or maybe I should do an epilogue? Nah … so as usual any reviews would be appreciated – I hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it and thank you for all your patience.**

**For the last time**

**Clarobell**


End file.
